


God Toys

by NothernLights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothernLights/pseuds/NothernLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athènes – 384 avant Jésus-Christ. La cité vient de se remettre de la guerre l'opposant à Sparte. Et c'est dans un climat politique et social encore instable que vit Zayn, jeune athénien, fils d'un puissant sage dirigeant de la cité, ainsi qu'Harry, descendant d'une longue lignée de guerriers proches des hautes sphères du pouvoir. C'est lors d'une cérémonie religieuse que leurs vies vont basculer. Lorsque Niall, un garçon élevé par les prêtres d'Apollon va se présenter à eux pour leur enseigner la piété. Cependant, ce n'est pas au goût des deux jeunes hommes, prêt à tout pour dévergonder le religieux. C'est une véritable compétition qui commencera, et le but ultime de ce concours de séduction n'est autre que la possession du cœur innocent et naïf de Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'ai décidé que j'allais rassembler toutes mes fictions sur cette plateforme plus ou moins dans l'ordre de publication. Alors je recommence avec God Toys, ma toute première fiction. Évidemment, elle est terriblement nulle et clairement inutile. Les sentiments des personnages sont inexistants et je ne préfère pas parler de la qualité littéraire. Mais certaines personnes ont appréciés tout ça... Alors je la remet ! Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les 2/3 jours. Et quand cette fiction sera terminée ( donc d'ici 2 semaines ( et oui je vais enfin écrire le chapitre final)) je passerais à Lost Kid ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

La brise marine frappa le brun de plein fouet. Il inspira profondément, heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps pour lui au port de Pirée. De tout Athènes, c'était l'endroit qu'il appréciait le plus. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche en cuir avant de trouver un petit objet rond en pierre. D'un geste, il jeta la pièce dans l'étendue aquatique. Dès qu'elle toucha la surface de l'eau, il murmura une prière pour le dieu Poséidon. Il avait un profond respect pour cette divinité, roi des mers, dresseur de chevaux et capable de déclencher de violentes secousses sismiques. Il aimait se le représenter nageant accompagné d'hippocampes, véritable colosse parmi les poissons.  
   
Ses yeux noisettes s'attardèrent une dernière fois sur la mer vibrante. Il se retourna, presque à contre cœur. Son métèque le regarda, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Il aimait voir son maître calme, lui qui d'habitude était si énergique, cela avait quelque chose de très relaxant, d'admirer ses traits détendus.  
   
**« Tout va bien maître ? Demanda timidement l'esclave.**  
**\- Oui, tout va bien. Oh j'ai oublié ! Tu veux peut-être faire une prière aussi Liam ?**  
**\- Non, maître Zayn. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi. »**  
   
Le jeune seigneur se contenta de faire un signe de tête. Il entretenait une relation particulière avec son serviteur, et le traitait toujours avec respect. Et contrairement aux autres puissant d'Athènes, il autorisait son métèque à communiquer avec les dieux au travers des prières. Zayn, fils de Malik était un bon maître. Son charme naturel et mystérieux imposait le respect dans la cité de la démocratie. De plus, son père avait largement contribué à l'extension des terres durant la guerre contre Sparte, ce qui assurait à la famille une popularité et une richesse très aisée.  
   
Quelquefois, des rumeurs circulaient à propos du jeune homme, sur ses fréquentations et sa vie intime. On le soupçonnait de fréquenter les bordels, et de se faire plaisir avec des hommes. Ce n'était pas choquant, car les grecs ne se posaient pas la question du choix de la sexualité . Cependant, cela pouvait créer des tensions dans la ville, car le jeune homme était béni par Apollon. Sa peau basanée semblait n'avoir aucun défaut, de même que ses lèvres pleines et charnues. Sa grande taille le rendait charismatique, et sa musculature légère lui avait rendu service lors des jeux d'adresses et de rapidités de l'Acropole. Zayn était sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs parti d'Athènes.  
   
Le dirigeant et son sujet se dirigèrent au centre de la ville, son père et le père de son meilleur ami avaient demandé à ce que les deux jeunes se retrouvent pour suivre des cours d'un prêtre. Des leçons sur la piété. Zayn pendant quelques instants se demanda si leur percepteur allait être intéressant et captivant.  
 

 

❖

 

 Harry se leva lentement, étira ses muscles douloureux avant d'ouvrir à moitié ses yeux, aveuglés par la lumière. Il détestait se réveiller. Il regarda rapidement l'homme à ses côtés, encore nu. Les souvenirs remontèrent tout doucement. Il soupira. Parfois son domestique était vraiment trop sexy. Il tira lentement le tissus en lin leur servant de couverture. Le corps de Louis se souleva lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Le dominant tira encore un peu plus la couverture pour découvrir le postérieur rebondi de Louis. Un sourire sadique illumina son visage. Il aimait le sexe du matin. D'un geste sec, il claqua les fesses rondes du châtain, qui se réveilla en sursaut. L'esclave regarda Harry, clignant des yeux rapidement.

   
**« Maître ?**  
**\- Regarde dehors. Ordonna le bouclé.**  
**\- Maître ! Il fait déjà jour ! Vous allez être en retard ! S'écria le métèque, après avoir obéit.**  
**\- La faute à qui ?**  
**\- Je ne sais pas maître.**  
**\- Je vais te le dire. C'est de ta faute si je suis en retard.**  
**\- P-pourquoi maître ?**  
**\- Parce que tu m'as épuisé hier.**  
**\- C'est vous maître qui m'avez demandé de vous... Faire plaisir maître.**  
**\- Alors tu me dis que c'est de ma faute ? Les lèvres du bouclé s'étirèrent en une immense demi lune.**  
**\- Non maître... Vous avez raison, c'est de ma faute.**  
**\- Tu sais que je dois te punir, car je suis un bon maître et que je veille à ce que tu ne recommences pas les mêmes erreurs. Même si l'erreur est.. Divinement bonne... »**  
   
Harry était le fils d'une longue lignée de guerriers grecs, tous plus puissant les uns que les autres. Tout comme Zayn son meilleur ami, il avait été gâté par les dieux. Ses boucles retombaient légèrement autour de son visage fin. Son sourire était devenu légendaire dans l'acropole, notamment grâce à des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées. Il y avait en lui une certaine féminité, une douceur qui se mélangeait à une virilité, un esprit de domination qui donnait l'impression d'une arrogance très prononcée.   
   
Après avoir marqué Louis de nombreux suçons un peu partout sur le corps, il s'habilla, enfilant une toge blanche et des sandales. Il ordonna à son serviteur de rester dans le domaine familial, et il partit dans le temple de Poséidon, là où il devait retrouver Zayn et le prêtre charger de leur éducation divine. Le dominateur renifla, il n'était pas vraiment croyant, et pensait surtout à s'amuser plutôt que de passer sa vie aux cérémonies destinées à honorer les dieux. Il était bien décidé à quitter la leçon en plein milieu, sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas avoir la patience et la capacité d'écoute suffisante pour tenir.  
 

 

❖

 

 Le prêtre discuta quelques instants avec les deux jeunes adultes. Il avait lui même congédier Liam, le serviteur de Zayn pour que le cours soit plus personnel. Et puis, les esclaves n'avaient pas le droit d'être érudits. Harry regardait le religieux avec dédain, se demandant si sa barbe allait un jour toucher le sol. Zayn quand à lui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Le discours du précepteur était assommant, et les attentes du métis étaient loin d'être comblées. Le bouclé soupirait de mécontentement, malgré les regards de son meilleur ami qui lui demandait succinctement d'être un peu plus respectueux.

   
**« Évidemment, ce n'est pas un vieux gâteux comme moi qui pourrait tenir le rythme d'une leçon, j'ai donc demandé à mon apprenti de le faire à ma place, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est aussi pieu que nous le sommes, nous sages d'un certain âge. »**  
   
Ces dernières paroles captèrent l'attention des deux paresseux qui se redressèrent légèrement sur leur banc de bois. La porte du temple s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable provoquant des frissons dans l'échine du métis et du bouclé.  
   
**« Oh Niall ! Je parlais justement de toi ! Approche ! Je vais te laisser avec tes élèves. »**  
   
Le vieillard tourna le dos aux concernés et se dirigea jusqu'à la silhouette qui était apparue à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de quitter le temple. La petite silhouette s'approcha d'une démarche peu assurée sous le regard intransigeant des deux jeunes hommes. Les yeux de Zayn détaillèrent avec insistance la seule partie visible du prêtre. Ses jambes. Le reste étant couvert par un voile blanc, une espèce de cape courte qui cachait aussi bien la moindre parcelle de son corps que la moindre parcelle de son visage. Harry observa aussi le professeur avec attention. Le voile donnait une dimension mystique à l'étrange personnage.  
   
**« Et bah manquait plus que ça, un petit prêtre coincé pour nous apprendre à bien nous tenir ! Râla Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.**  
**\- Peut être pourriez vous vous présentez. Déclara Zayn, plus calme que son meilleur ami. »**  
   
Le prêtre leva le voile qui le coupait du reste du monde, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Les deux amis sursautèrent de surprise. Leurs yeux vagabondèrent sur tout le visage du religieux. Deux perles aux couleurs de la mer Caspienne. Une bouche fine et délicate. Des cheveux blonds qui s'associaient parfaitement bien avec la peau d'albâtre du prêtre.  
   
**« Je m'appelle Niall, et seigneur Harry je vous demanderais de me respecter comme je vous respecte, de plus, nous sommes dans un lieu saint, alors les jurons ne sont pas les bienvenue dans ce genre d'endroit sacré. Pouvons nous commencer la leçon ? »**  
   
Zayn avait encore la bouche ouverte. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi pure, quelqu'un capable de provoquer des émotions aussi intenses d'un simple regard. Harry se lécha lentement les lèvres, savourant la beauté naturelle qui s'offrait à lui. Il regarda rapidement le basané et se racla la gorge. Zayn le regarda rapidement et lui rendit son sourire.  
   
Un commun accord s'était mis en place à travers leurs regards. Un accord égoïste, et irrespectueux. Dans les yeux du bouclé naissait un profond désir. Il voulait conquérir le prêtre, le dévergonder, faire de lui l'homme le plus impie de Grèce, le posséder. Oui, Harry ressentait de violents frissons qui le poussaient à avoir des idées sexuelles envers le prêtre.  
  
Zayn quant à lui se demandait si le puritain avait déjà eu la chance de découvrir autre chose qu'une vie de modération. A travers le regard d'Harry, il avait comprit qu'une compétition avait commencée. Les deux plus beaux garçons de l'Acropole allaient se lancer dans un concours de séduction, et le gagnant remporterait la virginité de Niall, jeune beauté au corps encore frais et délicat, aux pensées saines et intactes de tous caractères irrespectueux. Zayn soupira. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, tomber sous le charme d'un prêtre. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, lutter face à son meilleur ami. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, avoir le cœur qui se compresse à chaque fois que ses yeux ambrés croisaient l'océan contenu dans ceux de Niall. Il allait tomber amoureux.  
 

 

**« Leçon numéro I, nous sommes les jouets des dieux. »**


	2. Chapter 2

Le temple de Poséidon diffusait une agréable senteur, une sorte d'aura salée qui détendait les nerfs du petit homme pieu qui tentait tant bien que mal d'enseigner les deux jeunes seigneurs. Autant Zayn semblait attentif à ses dires, autant Harry se fichait totalement de la portée de ses paroles et se contentait de regarder le religieux comme si sa beauté était supérieure à toutes les autres créatures de Grèce, du monde, de l'univers et du vide.  
  
  
Le brun quant à lui, aimait dévisager son tuteur lorsque celui-ci regardait ailleurs. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un peu décoiffés, et Zayn n'avait qu'une envie, plonger ses grands doigts dans cette tignasse pour caresser le cuir chevelu. Il l'imaginait câlin et sensible au moindre touché. Sa peau semblait être faite pour être marquée. Elle était tellement claire que le moindre touché devait lui laisser une trace. Le métis ressentit le besoin de tester, il devait expérimenter son hypothèse. Presque inconsciemment, il leva la main pour toucher le seul morceau de chair dénudée du jeune homme, une petite parcelle d'épaule non couverte par l'espèce de toge que portait Niall. L'intéressé détourna son regard de la statue du dieu marin dont il faisait l'éloge pour loger ses prunelles dans celles de Zayn. Ce contact visuel raviva le brun. A quoi avait-il pensé ? C'était un saint, pas une putain des bordels de la cité.  
  
  
**« Seigneur Zayn, je vous écoute ?**  
**\- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il en se raclant la gorge, l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.**  
**\- Il n'a rien écouté ! Il était trop occupé à vous imaginer dans vôtre...**  
**\- Harry ! Trancha le bronzé d'une voix tonnante. Veuillez m'excuser, pouvez-vous me questionner de nouveau, mon esprit s'était égaré dans de sombres méditations religieuses, le murmure de l'eau qui s'écoule dans ce lieu saint me rends très souvent étourdis aux paroles des personnes qui m'entourent.**  
**\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le blond, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, fier qu'un seigneur de la trempe du grand Zayn s'intéresse autant aux divinités. Je vous demandais ce que représentait la mer pour vous. Pouvez-vous me parler de votre rapport avec la mer ? »**  
  
  
Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres pleines de l'élève. La mer, il pouvait en parler pendant des heures. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec Liam à arpenter les lagons, à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le chant des sirènes et les voix envoûtantes et fluettes des naïades. Il voyait ici une occasion d'impressionner le prêtre, et d'ainsi gagner un point d'avance face au redoutable séducteur qu'était Harry.  
  
  
**« La mer est la représentation des maux et des espoirs de l'homme. J'y vois aussi une allégorie de l'amour. Pour moi, c'est une personnification, non pas de Poséidon, mais aussi des rêves et des peurs de l'homme. Laissez-moi m'exprimer de façon plus claire. Quand je dis ceci, je veux dire que chaque homme a en lui une facette de la mer. Elle peut être douce, calme, reposante. On peut être tentée de se laisser porter par ses vagues, se laisser guider par l'onde marine et se laisser sombrer dans ses profondeurs. Car oui, la mer est douce. Assassine, mais douce. Cependant, si l'on cherche un peu plus loin que le rivage, on se rend très vite que la mer est une puissance terrible, renversante, écrasante. C'est en quoi je l'associe à l'amour. L'amour a un caractère doux, agréable, tentateur. Mais il peut aussi être ravageur, destructeur et nous faire sombrer, nous emporter dans de sombres abysses et ne laisser que des larmes, perles d'eau salées. N'est-ce pas étrange d'ailleurs, que les larmes soient salées, tout comme la masse aqueuse ? Je suis de ceux qui pensent que l'homme à un lien avec la mer, un lien profond, peut-être somme-nous nés de l'eau ! Et c'est pour cela qu'elle nous fascine tant, nous désirons peut-être retourner à nos origines. La mer est tout ce qu'est l'homme. Calme et agitée. Tentatrice et destructrice. Mystérieuse et perturbante. Conclut le métis, priant intérieurement le dieu créateur de chevaux qu'il apprécierait son ode, et qu'il provoquerait un événement en sa faveur pour le remercier. »**  
  
  
Le blond avait écouté son discours avec attention, captivé par le débit et la voix suave de son élève. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'un être aussi jeune n'ayant pas reçu d'enseignement religieux puisse tenir de tels propos. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de fixer le bouclé. Le concerné regardait Zayn avec admiration, comme si lui aussi avait été scotché par ses mots. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais connu le brun si spirituel.  
  
  
**« Et vous, seigneur Harry, quelle est votre opinion sur l'incarnation du dieu des eaux ?**  
**\- Je... »**  
  
  
Commença timidement le plus jeune, presque honteux de passer après Zayn, il devait se montrer meilleur que lui. Il chercha rapidement des yeux quelque chose pour l'aider, et c'est lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Niall que la solution lui sauta au nez.  
  
  
**« Excusez-moi, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer, car la mer est face à moi. Vos yeux aux teintes marines m'emportent dans les abysses les plus profondes. Je me perds dans un univers ou reprendre mon souffle m'est impossible. Avez-vous conclu un pacte avec la divinité au trident ? Qu'avez-vous donné pour que vos yeux soient aussi doux que le reflux de la mer Caspienne ? Non, excusez-moi. La mer à des limites, mais l'univers à l'intérieur de vos yeux me semble indéterminé, infini. Que vois-je là ? Une lueur brille au fond de cet espace immense. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur la nature de cet éclat désormais responsable de la chaleur qui fait chavirer mon cœur ? »**   
  
  
Niall regarda quelques secondes Harry, les joues empourprées. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. Pendant quelques secondes il se demanda si ses yeux étaient vraiment aussi beaux et intenses que ce que lui décrivait son élève. Mais il se ravisa, se rappelant des rumeurs qui couraient dans la cité. Le châtain avait la réputation d'être l'amant le plus gourmand de la ville. Le religieux le détailla légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son torse droit et puissant. Il avait hérité cela de sa famille très certainement. Et ses grandes lèvres qui s'étiraient, dévoilant un sourire éclatant et radieux. Ses yeux avaient aussi des reflets marins.  
  
  
**« Prêtre, que regardez-vous comme ça ? Questionna Harry, une note d'humour dans la voix.**  
**\- Ahem ! Se reprit Niall. Votre réponse ne convient pas aux critères seigneur. La réponse du seigneur Zayn est bien plus... Approprié pour l'exercice demandé. En revanche, vous feriez fureur aux jeux d'odes qui ont lieu en période de tombée de neige. Je vous conseille d'y prendre part, car vous gagneriez très certainement le premier prix.**  
**\- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire morceau de terre et un quelques pièces d'or qui m'intéresse. A travers mes mots, j'aspire à quelque chose de beaucoup plus... Enviable. »**  
  
  
Zayn regardait la scène, impuissant. Son adversaire était doué, trop doué. Son avantage s'était transformé en inconvénient, et il ne pouvait qu'être passif et prendre exemple de la rhétorique d'Harry. Il voyait bien le feu qui brûlait les joues du blond, lui donnant une teinte un peu rouge. Par Aphrodite, qu'il était beau. Le métis se racla bruyamment la gorge, tentant de leur rappeler qu'il était présent aussi, malgré les belles paroles du bouclé.  
  
  
**«Seigneur Zayn, vos mots étaient empreints d'une grande sagesse. Peu de personne de votre âge sont aussi éveillées sans avoir reçu une formation comme la mienne.**  
**\- J'aimerais me parfaire à travers vos leçons.**  
**\- Bien, depuis le début de cet apprentissage, je vous explique que nous ne sommes que des pantins, des morceaux de chair et d'esprit crées pour vénérer les dieux, les remercier de nous avoir fait tel que nous sommes. Pensez-vous souvent à faire fumer vos plats, pour que les dieux récoltent l'odeur qui s'en échappe ?**  
**\- Oui, je le fais dés que possible, affirma le bronzé.**  
**\- Pas trop, enchaîna le bouclé. J'estime qu'ils sont assez sages et puissants pour se nourrir eux-mêmes.**  
**\- Seigneur Harry, vos propos ne sont pas exacts. Les dieux sont certes, bien assez puissants et sages pour vivre en autarcie, hors, à travers les sacrifices, les prières et les célébrations, nous leur rendons hommage. Cela ne vous rassure donc pas de vous sentir en sécurité, car vous avez accordé de votre temps, de votre pitance, ou de votre fois à tel ou tel dieu ?**  
**\- Non, vous apprendrez à connaître, et à accepter, voir même à partager ma vision de la religion. En effet, je ne suis pas pieu, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que je suis bénis des dieux, car aucun ne m'a porté préjudice. Peut-être suis-je un enfant bénis, je vis d'excès, j'amuse les dieux qui me regardent de l'Olympe, et le simple fait de vivre ma vie comme bon me semble, et ainsi les amuser, me permet d'outrepasser les sacrifices.**  
**\- Je n'accepterai jamais une telle vision des choses. Cracha Niall, acide, blessé qu'un homme puisse tenir des propos aussi choquants envers ses créateurs. Une vie d'excès est le meilleur moyen de finir aux enfers. Voulez-vous vraiment finir entre les mains d'Hadès ?**  
**\- Je ne finirai pas aux portes du dieu de la mort, car comme je l'ai annoncé plus tôt, les dieux sont heureux et satisfaits de ma vie. Les Champs-Élysées m'attendent. Pas une terre de désolation, et quand bien même je partirais de ce monde pour rejoindre les enfers, ne dit-on pas que les enfers sont le lieu des excès ? Ma vie ne changera pas de si tôt, pas même après la mort. »**  
  
  
Harry regarda Niall droit dans les yeux. Il respirait la confiance en lui. C'était déroutant. L'arrogance qui dégoulinait de ce corps avait un magnétisme viril, attirant, presque sexuel. Niall avait réussi à convaincre les plus réticents, ce n'était pas un petit mouton comme lui qui allait l'effrayer. Le blond bomba le torse, prêt à lui répondre.  
  
  
**« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le convaincre dans une joute verbale. Harry peut se montrer très borné quand il veut. Il se laissera convaincre de façon naturelle, au fil des leçons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Déclara calmement Zayn, en grand connaisseur du phénomène.**  
**\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, répondit l'intéressé.**  
**\- Nous verrons bien, se contenta de répondre le brun en haussant les épaules. »**  
  
  
Niall pouvait la sentir, cette tension entre les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs regards étaient intenses, sauvage, agressif. Une vraie compétition de mâle dominant. La tête lui tournait légèrement, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par de telles pensées. Il se força à détourner le regard. Le temple continuait de renvoyer un léger murmure. L'ambiance mystique lui plaisait. Pour un thaumaturge, c'était un endroit de rêve. Il s'approcha d'un petit bassin, l'eau était claire et semblait pure. Il trempa ses mains dedans, formant un creux pour récolter l'eau en coupe, avant de les porter à sa bouche. Il se retourna et invita les deux élèves à le rejoindre.  
  
  
Le brun fut le premier à boire, se contentant de boire quelques petites gorgés, de peur que Niall lui fasse une remontrance en lien avec la gourmandise. Le bouclé quant à lui, bu de longues gorgées, relevant la tête en arrière avant de lâcher un « Ahhh » de satisfaction.  
  
  
**« Vous venez de goûter l'eau de Poséidon. Une eau sacrée. Vous sentez une certaine vigueur dans vos membres non ?**  
**\- Savez-vous comment on détermine la vigueur d'un homme ? Demanda Harry, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.**  
**\- Non, répondit innocemment le petit blond. »**  
  
  
Le bouclé s'approcha rapidement de son professeur, se collant presque à lui, il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura de façon à ce que Zayn ne puisse entendre.  
  
  
**« Le sexe. Voilà comment on mesure la vigueur d'un homme . »**  
  
  
Une décharge parcourut le corps du religieux. Le souffle chaud d'Harry l'avait électrisé. Et ces mots, cette phrase. Jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi sexuel. Il avait été élevé dans un milieu chaste. Il savait que le sexe était quelque chose de naturel, surtout pour les garçons de son âge, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était question de vigueur chez les hommes.  
  
  
Il recula rapidement, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Les joues rosies, la bouche ouverte, choqué par les propos tenus par le bouclé, qui continuait de sourire, toujours aussi sur de lui. Ça semblait si peu compliqué, si évident. Un feu brula le ventre du petit blond. La flamme se répandit dans tout son corps, laissant de longues brûlures. Cette sensation contrastait avec de violents frissons qui parcouraient la peau albâtre de l'enseignant.  


 

❖

  
  
En quelques secondes, il avait quitté le temple, prétextant avoir un autre cours à donner. Zayn questionna Harry sur la nature de sa réponse, hors, le bouclé lui demanda de se mêler de ses affaires. Le sourire accroché à ses lèvres n'avait rien de rassurant pour le métis. Parce que oui, même si Niall ne l'avouerais jamais, le seigneur avait réussis quelque chose que personne n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent. Quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir.  


 

_Niall avait envie de tester la vigueur d'Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

Le temple d'Artémis était le lieu de la seconde leçon. Le monument était bien moins grand que celui de Poséidon. De petites gravures étaient visibles sur les colonnes de pierres. Certaines représentaient de petits animaux, comme des biches, des chiens, ou encore des cerfs. D'autres étaient plus imposantes et illustraient des scènes de combat entre la divinité et de terribles monstres, comme le serpent Python. L'intérieur était relativement sobre, quelques rondins de bois servaient de bancs, et une statue de marbre représentait la déesse, vêtue d'une longue robe lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles.  
   
Niall avait eu des difficultés avant d'accepter de continuer d'enseigner au deux seigneurs. Sa dernière rencontre avec Harry l'avait fait douter de sa capacité à résister au sexe. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi de donner une leçon de pureté et de chasteté aux jeunes hommes. La déesse de la chasse, sœur d'Apollon était le parfait exemple de la résistance face à cette tentation, peut être la plus dangereuse pour les hommes. Le petit religieux était décidé à prouver au bouclé que le sexe et les excès n'étaient pas une voie acceptable pour un homme qui se respecte.  
   
Zayn avait été le premier à arriver au temple. Un grand sourire avait illuminé ses traits lorsqu'il avait aperçut le blondinet dans le temple. Niall appréciait l'attention que le métis lui avait accordé lors de son dernier cours. Le brun semblait bien plus attentif et réceptif à son enseignement. Harry les avait rejoint quelques minutes après, un air encore mal réveillé sur le visage.  
   
**« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir fait lever aussi tôt, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Ronchonna le bouclé.**  
**\- Se lever aux aurores, voilà une habitude qu'il faudra prendre seigneur. Si les habitants d'Athènes sont en aussi bonne santé, c'est parce qu'ils se lèvent en même temps que l'astre de feu. »**  
 

❖

  
La leçon durait depuis maintenant une heure. Le temple avait accueilli d'autres visiteurs, certains écoutaient parfois Niall avec attention, d'autres se contentaient de prier avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Après une longue tirade sur le rôle de la chasse, Niall proposa aux deux jeunes hommes de manger ce qu'il avait apporté afin de reprendre des forces pour le reste de la leçon.  
   
Ils s'assirent sur deux rondins de bois face à face. Niall avait laissé sa place pour qu'Harry et Zayn se retrouvent sur le même banc. Il leur tendit une gourde d'eau fraîche et quelques fruits secs qui accompagnaient un morceau de viande. Le ténébreux en profita pour questionner l'apprenti prêtre.  
   
**« Il y a quelques minutes avant la pause, vous avez dit que la déesse Artémis était une déesse pure et chaste, mais en quoi l'est-elle ?**  
**\- Artémis est vierge et compte le rester.**  
**\- Connerie. Grogna Harry entre deux bouchées.**  
**\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous dites ceci, seigneur ?**  
**\- Et bien, commença le bouclé, je trouve simplement que c'est un acte stupide. Réserver son corps pour un mariage, je trouve déjà que c'est stupide, mais le réserver pour... Rien... Quelle connerie. Le sexe existe depuis toujours, le grand dieu, Zeus, en a profité plus d'une fois si je ne me trompe pas. Et personne ne lui reproche rien, à part sa femme. Dans un sens, c'est normal, Héra est jalouse. Mais le sexe est dans l'homme, dans sa façon de penser et d'agir. Je suis sûr que Zayn est d'accord avec moi.**  
**\- A moitié. Je pense qu'on ne doit se réserver qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec un être à qui on accorde de l'importance, et qui nous accorde de l'importance. Donc pas forcement attendre le mariage, juste être très attaché à une personne. La confiance, la complicité, c'est peut être ça le moteur du sexe.**  
**\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? On peut très bien coucher avec un inconnu sans être attaché. Je le fais, tu l'as déjà fait, et tout le monde le fait.**  
**\- Non. Lâcha Niall d'un ton sec. »**  
   
Les deux seigneurs tournèrent la tête pour planter leurs regards sur le petit blondinet. Celui ci semblait sûr de lui, sûr de ses convictions. Cependant, ses yeux trahissaient une certaine gêne. Ça ne devait pas être évident d'avouer devant deux habitués du corps et de ses plaisirs qu'on était encore puceau. Zayn et Harry se doutaient bien qu'un religieux se devait d'être innocent dans tous les sens du terme, mais qu'un petit ange comme lui sois aussi blanc et ne soit pas entaché de tous pêchés le rendait tellement plus désirable. Le niveau de la compétition monta d'un cran. L'envie de gagner était plus présente que jamais chez les deux concurrents.  
   
**« Vous êtes encore...Vierge ? Demanda timidement le métis.**  
**\- Oui. Je le suis.**  
**\- Mais pour encore longtemps ? Reprit le bouclé, choqué qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année n'ai pas encore goûté aux plaisirs de chair.**  
**\- Je compte le rester toute ma vie. J'anticipe vos questions, et non personne ne me force. J'ai fais moi même ce choix, indépendamment des conseils de mes supérieurs. Je réserve mon corps et mon amour aux dieux.**  
**\- Et vous n'êtes pas curieux de.. Comment dire... Découvrir ce que peux apporter la fusion de deux corps ? Questionna le brun. »**  
   
Évidemment que tout cela travaillait Niall. Le sexe, il en avait entendu parler par bien des hommes et par bien des femmes.Chacun ventait ses capacités, hors, il était au dessus de tous ça. Mais parfois son corps de jeune homme trahissait ses envies. Mais il avait toujours résisté à la tentation. Ses résolutions étaient solides comme du fer. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire découvrir le plaisir. Même si parfois, c'était très dur.  
   
Il croisa le regard d'Harry. Celui ci souriait. Pendant quelques secondes, le religieux cru que le bouclé se moquait de lui. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il comprit que ce sourire n'était pas de ceux qu'on arbore lorsque l'on se paye la tête de quelqu'un. Les yeux indescriptibles du jeune homme fixaient le blond avec envie.  
   
**« Je suis curieux. Mais c'est une curiosité malsaine. Je ne devrais même pas l'être.**  
**\- Et vous n'avez jamais embrasser personne non plus ? S'enquit le plus jeune.**  
**-Non, jamais. »**  
   
Tout d'un coup, Zayn eu envie de posséder les lèvres de Niall. C'était une pulsion. L'envie de l'assouvir lui faisait presque oublier la présence d'Harry. L'instinct de séducteur prenait lentement le dessus. Il força la barrière que lui imposait son self-control. Il regarda son camarade, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pleines. Il voulait le concurrencer lui ? Parfait. A partir de maintenant, le jeu commençait vraiment. Quoi que fasse le cadet, Zayn s'arrangerait pour faire mieux que lui. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait eu envie de posséder quelque chose. Niall était un véritable ange, un envoyé d'Apollon pour faire naître le désir dans les yeux des hommes. Et cette façade de pureté, de retenue qui l'entourait n'était qu'un simple test. Après tout, il n' y avait aucune règle. Si ce n'est qu'il fallait le consentement du blond. Le métis ouvrit la bouche pour complimenter le courage de Niall, cependant Harry fut plus rapide que lui. Le bouclé s'était levé avant de s'assoir sur le même rondin de bois que leur professeur.  
   
**« Je vais vous faire découvrir quelque chose. Murmura le bouclé en un souffle. »**  
   
Niall avait écarquillé les yeux, la soudaine proximité de son élève lui rappelait leur dernière rencontre et l'état dans lequel le chevelu l'avait mis. Harry ôta le haut de son exomide, dévoilant son torse puissant. D'un geste rapide il se saisit de la main du petit ange et la posa délicatement sur ses pectoraux. C'était la première fois que le blond touchait un corps autre que le sien. Tous ses sens étaient en train de s'enflammer. Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Et ce n'était qu'un simple contact. Harry fit légèrement glisser les doigts de Niall le long son buste, délicatement, doucement, faisant en sorte qu'il le caresse, plus qu'il ne cherche à exercer la moindre pression.   
   
Elle était si chaude. La peau d'Harry était si chaude. Et tellement douce. Ses muscles contrastaient avec cette douceur. Il pouvait les sentir tressaillir légèrement à chaque passage sous ses doigts fins. Il voulait résister, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Ce touché l'avait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. L'épiderme du plus jeune se couvrit de frissons. C'était vraiment lui qui lui faisait cet effet ? Ses « caresses » ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le bouclé fit légèrement descendre sa main le long de son torse pour arriver à ses abdominaux. C'est à cet endroit précis de son anatomie qu'il délaissa la main du blond, le laissant seul face à ce corps tout en frissons.   
   
Niall était captivé. C'était donc ça, le corps d'un autre homme. C'était ça, des muscles dessinés et durs. Par réflexe, il caressa ses abdos du bout des doigts, provoquant une nouvelle vague de frissons chez le bouclé, qui serra les dents pour ne pas rire, car il était sensible aux chatouilles. Ses muscles se contractèrent, laissant apparaître la totalité de ses avantages masculins. Le religieux fixa pendant quelques secondes les tablettes de chocolat du bouclé. Ses joues souffraient d'un violent incendie. Sa bouche s'ouvrait toute seule. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Après un effort surhumain, il enleva sa main du torse du plus jeune, qui le regardait avec des yeux plein d'envie.  
   
**« Je...Je... Pourquoi... Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.**  
**\- Allons, ce n'est rien, vous savez désormais ce que ça fait de toucher le corps d'un autre homme. Et évidemment, il n' y a rien de sexuel dans ce geste, je voulais juste vous faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Avez-vous aimé cette nouvelle expérience ?**  
**\- Je.. Mais...**  
**\- Soyez honnête, vous pouvez dire que vous n'aimez pas mon corps. Insista le bouclé, sachant pertinemment qu'il mettait le blond mal a l'aise. Mais c'est avec un plaisir non contenu qu'il continuait d'exercer sa position de force.**  
**\- Je ... Je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé cette expérience. Je n'ai rien pour comparer. »**  
   
Harry tourna la tête en direction de Zayn. Le brun avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. La jalousie l'avait imprégné, dans les moindres pores de sa peau halé. Mais en bon politicien, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de sourire à Harry « Bien joué ».  
   
**« Je vais vous laisser méditer sur le rôle de la piété sexuelle. Déclara le professeur. Il est l'heure pour moi de partir. »**  
 

❖

  
   
Comme la dernière fois, Niall s'était sauvé en quelques secondes, remerciant gauchement ses élèves pour leur attention. Harry et Zayn s'était retrouvés chez le bouclé dans la nuit pour parler un peu des événements de la journée.  
   
**« Je dois avouer que le coup de lui faire découvrir ton corps, c'était vraiment bien joué.**  
**\- Tu as vu sa tête, il crevait d'envie de continuer, ne soit pas jaloux petit Zayn.**  
**\- Moi jaloux ? Je compte bien le séduire par d'autres moyens. Pas par une vulgaire petite caresse. Tu t'enflammes pour rien, petit Harry. »**  
   
La discution s'éternisa. Mais le sujet principal restait Niall, le jeune professeur, l'attraction du moment.  
   
**« Il m'a donné tellement envie quand il me touchait le torse, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de me le faire.**  
**\- Oh si, je te comprends... Mais on devrait peut être lui laisser plus de temps, il était vraiment mal à l'aise.**  
**\- Arrête, il à adoré ça !**  
**\- Toi aussi apparemment...**  
**\- Et toi aussi, avoue que de voir deux bombes se toucher ça t'a excité !**  
**\- Deux bombes ? Parce que tu te considères comme tel maintenant ? Se moqua le plus vieux.**  
**\- Évidemment que j'en suis une. Se contenta de répondre le bouclé, sûr de lui. En rentrant, Louis n'était pas là, j'avais oublié que je l'avais envoyé à Rhodes quelques jours... J'ai même pas pu me soulager de toute la tension que j'ai accumulé dans la journée. »**  
   
Le bouclé se retourna pour regarder le visage du métis. En quelques secondes ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles du brun.  
   
**« Harry... Souffla le brun, je suis pas Louis, je suis pas ton vide boule... Et on avait dis qu'on ne le ferait plus ensemble...**  
**\- Chut... On profite juste Zayn, y'a rien de malsain...  Répliqua le plus jeune en s'attaquant au cou du bronzé.**  
**\- Mais... Ahhh.. Harry c'est vraiment pas raisonnable. »**  
   
Le bouclé remonta doucement, laissant glisser sa langue le long de la carotide de Zayn, provoquant un léger grognement de la victime. Il embrassa rapidement la joue du métis avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite.  
   
**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais pas à monsieur le professeur... Murmura t-il d'une voix sensuel et rauque.**  
**\- Arrête Harry... On va le regretter... Supplia le métis, alors que ses mains étaient accrochées au dos du bouclé.**  
**\- Prends moi... réclama le tortionnaire d'une voix pleine d'excitation. »**  
   
Encore une fois, il avait gagné. Zayn se releva et agrippa les cuisses d'Harry. D'un geste dénué de toute douceur, il le porta jusqu'au premier meuble en bois qu'il rencontra. Il le fit s'asseoir dessus sans retenue et s'attaqua à son cou violemment. Léchant, mordillant, suçant sa chair chaude et frissonnante. Harry était aux anges. Zayn pouvait se montrer très sauvage et brutal. Il aimait ça parfois, être dominé. Un flot de paroles vulgaires s'échappèrent des lèvres rougit du jeune pervers, renforçant l'excitation de Zayn qui colla son bassin à celui d'Harry, qui d'instinct encercla la taille du métis de ses jambes fines.  
   
Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Le cadet gagnait toujours. Il savait se montrer très excitant et désirable. Dans un ultime râle, Zayn se déversa en Harry avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Leurs corps étaient moites. Leurs températures étaient très certainement trop élevées. Quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent le long des tempes d'Harry. Jamais Zayn n'avait été aussi animal. Il était comblé. Son rire éclata, remplissant la pièce. Le métis comprit le message, il avait assuré, l'avait rendu heureux. Mais ce que le bouclé était loin de se douter, c'est que lorsque le bronzé avait joui, ses pensées n'étaient pas occupées par le corps de son ami. Mais par un seul et même prénom, revenant inlassablement, comme un refrain, comme une chanson qui ne quitte jamais la tête. Et il le voyait encore et encore, lui, ses yeux gênés, sa moue adorable.  
 

 

_Niall._


End file.
